


【BJ/横亮】奶油陷阱

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 啊，被蛋糕吃掉了。他想。





	【BJ/横亮】奶油陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> ·横山君生日快乐！  
> 警示：  
> ·使用了经过本人魔改的cake/fork设定。  
> ·黄ⁿ、雷ⁿ、病ⁿ

“这水好甜。”锦户意犹未尽地对着瓶口又抿了一下，宣布。

“小亮只是单纯地口渴了吧。”

门被推开，横山气喘吁吁地冲进来，伸手示意。锦户反应过来，把旁边的半瓶水塞给他。

不由分说拧瓶盖，停顿，对着水位线凝视，疑惑道：“这好像不是我那瓶？”

“诶……？我好像拿错了，已经快喝完了……”

“那就把你这瓶给我吧。”

看着那嘴唇压上自己起初喝过的部位，几乎有点不好意思。锦户做了个吞咽动作，问：“你觉得这水甜吗，横山君？”

对方闻声，咕咚喝下最后一口，“哈”地一声：“就是水的味道嘛。”

事情到这里还在可以接受的范围内，之后，很快，就像脱了轨的火车一样，一路咣当咣当地失去了控制。

他尝不出甜味了。

其他的味觉都很正常，只是吃冰淇淋时，吃草莓时，能感受到凉凉的东西在口中融化开来，或者多汁的果肉在齿间爆开，味蕾传递的却只有索然无味。尽管自认不是甜食控，这事实还是让他有点受打击。毕竟那原本是他的味觉之一嘛，说失去就失去了。在医院做检查，得到的单子上也只是千篇一律地写着：各项指标正常。

把单子随便折一折，塞进抽屉，他带着一丝郁闷，出门工作了。

今天有团番的录制，一进门他就意识到有哪里不对。

太香了。

是那种让人食欲大开的甜香，口腔迫不及待地分泌津液。硬要说的话，类似新鲜乳脂奶油的气味，极其醇厚浓密。用隐晦的动作扫视一圈，并没有任何作为道具的甜点，其他人的脸色也很正常。

带着疑惑坐下来——只坐了沙发面的一半，随时准备逃走似的。这时站在另一边和staff交谈的横山也走了过来。随着他的接近，那种甜味竟然越来越浓郁，要把他吞没一般。横山在他身边坐下时，锦户下意识地往反方向一躲。

接着撞上了沙发扶手。

“大仓！大仓！”他几乎是整个人倾过去，轻声喊，“来换个位置怎么样？”这味道甜得不妙，甜得危险。出于趋利避害的本能，他要先离远一点。

“啊？”大仓说。

紧接着节目录制开始了。

锦户敬业之余，用尽一切办法试图隔绝这气味。他已经将横山认定为气味源，拉起隔离带，旁边还要加一块警示牌。然而徒劳无功，哪怕闭气再久，一放松，加倍的甜味就争先恐后地涌入口鼻。然而气味源本人无知无觉，谈笑自如，举手投足间，愈发香风四溢。

回家要买蛋糕吃，锦户想，有很厚很厚的奶油那种。尝不出味道也要买，他馋了。

录制结束后，在洗手台把脸洗了又洗，似乎能洗掉残余的气息。手背擦掉睫毛上的水珠，眨眨眼，另一只手轻轻开了休息室的门，竟然空无一人。

空无一人很好，给了他整理思绪的时间。整个人往沙发上一躺，被轻轻反弹几下，一条腿半搭在地上晃。偶然转头，就看到了随意放在桌面上的马克杯们。横山的那只，把手正朝着他，如同一个暗示。

拿错的瓶子，“很甜”的水，从那天起失掉的一部分味觉，和今天格外不对的气味。

在意识到之前，锦户已经把杯沿放到了唇边。他想起那时的水隐隐有种甜牛乳的味道，他喜欢牛乳。

熟悉的甜味又涌进来，门咔哒落了锁，循声看到横山正站在门口，才意识到自己搞混了嗅觉和味觉。

对方无声地走在地毯上，像只轻捷的豹子。“在做什么？”他说。

锦户在迎面而来的压迫感中迟钝地转动眼珠，发现对方的杯子被自己很宝贝地捧在手里，杯沿在半张的唇间衔着。下半张脸埋在杯口，像戴了个滑稽的口罩。

“我……”他红了脸，瞬间坐直，不知该如何解释这种行为。“我……”触电似的把杯子放回桌面，手指在裤线不自然地摩挲。

横山从鼻腔挤出“嗯？”的一声疑问，饶有兴致地看着他，并没有生气的样子。

这种神情无形中壮了胆，强烈的欲望一同烧灼着他的心房与胃袋。舔了舔嘴唇，他在干渴中鬼使神差道：“我只是想尝尝你。”

话一出口，锦户立刻暗叫不妙。这一番言语与其说是解释，不如称为挑逗。横山一双眉毛在额头上挑得几乎飞出去，似乎在思考要不要把这当成一个玩笑来处理。

最后，他俯下身，在锦户面前投出一片阴影。手撑在靠背上，是个禁锢的姿态。指了指自己的嘴唇，横山发出恶魔的低语：“那么，要尝尝这里吗？”

锦户觉得他或许真的着了魔，小心翼翼地凑过去，贴上了那红润的双唇，一时间并不敢动。对方的舌尖游鱼似地渡进来，把他撬出一个开口。黏膜接触的瞬间只觉得软且弹，像盛在白瓷盘里的乳酪布丁。久违的甜蜜芳香在味蕾和脑神经间狂喜地传递，他真的又尝到甜味了。

他不禁勾住横山的脖子，毫无章法地在口腔中扫荡，掠夺久违的滋味。这甚至不像吻，是欲望驱使下的本能动作。对方只是宽容地任他乱来，手指揉小狗似的轻轻揉他头发。明明此刻是锦户在品尝他，却感觉他游刃有余，仍把控制权握在手中。

额头抵着横山肩膀大喘气，锦户慢慢抬眼，理智回笼。眼神肯定带了点愧疚惶恐，因为后脑又被揉了揉。

“尝起来怎么样？”横山问。

他迫不及待道：“很甜！”

横山笑了笑，他应该不太明白锦户方才为何会如此失态，就像他不明白他自己有多甜。保持着这个姿势，他再次俯下身：“那么，我让你尝，你想如何报答我呢？”

这话说得半真半假，清醒状态下的锦户是会调戏回去或者干脆避开的。然而此刻，刚刚回笼的理智再次离家出走，他在横山疑惑的目光中贴着沙发缓缓地半蹲下去，对方还抬起手臂给他让路。

手解开皮带纽扣，他低下头，用牙齿咬住对方的拉链，略显生涩地一拉到底。横山在被咬住时显然尝试了后退，却被茶几挡住了腿，踉跄一下。

“喂户君”，不太舍得用力地推他的头，“开玩笑的，你不用做这种事情……”手口并用的速度实在太快，前端已经被含在唇间进出，于是他无可挽回地在对方口中硬了起来。锦户微微偏着头，薄薄的眼皮发红，下颌是个放松的姿态，前液混着无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出来，还在努力全部吞进去。

擦过舌根，接触到咽壁时，那里的肌肉敏感地颤动了一下，这一下把他吞得更深，对方发烫的吐息混乱地拍打在他腹部，口腔高热湿滑，主动模仿着性交的动作套弄。嘴唇箍得紧，舌面蜻蜓点水似地舔，熨帖的刺激。模糊的呻吟都被他的东西堵在咽口，产生的震动顺着前端传回来，下腹肌肉发紧。横山咬着牙抑制住进入得更深的冲动，掐着锦户后颈示意他松开。对方继续着虔诚的品尝，半闭着眼，双唇被摩擦得鲜红，神色迷醉。在察觉到制止的意思后，稍微后仰了头，把他的东西在柔软的腮肉上顶了几下，于是横山眼睁睁地看着那一侧脸颊被顶得鼓起一块，视觉刺激实在太大。

被拉开后，索性保持了这种一条腿半蹲，一条腿膝盖点地的姿态，锦户说话的嗓音是带着情欲的嘶哑：“已经够了吗？横山君。”瞳孔微微扩大，眼神是散的。对方尝起来确实是甜的，导致他根本没有任何抗拒的想法，只想被进入得更深。

深吸了一口气，横山伸手把锦户从地上拽起来，第一下却没拽动，他意识到那是来自对方的抗拒。恍然大悟地往下看，的确是显示出了一点形状。

“只是这样，就有感觉了吗？”半是疑问半是感叹，他弯腰，两手撑在对方腋下，硬是把锦户重新拖回了沙发上。这回像是知道不好意思了，垂着眼皮，手掌像小学生一样规规矩矩地撑在膝盖上，好像刚才做出种种举动的不是他一样。

“还想不想继续尝呢？”横山逗趣似地把右手的食指和拇指一点一点地塞进了刚离开不久的口腔。皮肤也是甜的，是牛乳糖。于是他顺着指尖一个骨节一个骨节地含吮，牙齿缓慢地磨，力道略重。

横山忍无可忍地叹了口气，收回手把他推倒在沙发上，动作快速地扯他裤子。光裸的下半身暴露在微凉的空气中，腿被折向胸口。来不及说一声“轻点”，对方就转身去茶几上拈了个什么，重又把手指在他口腔进出几下，把一个圆圆的东西放进来。

是颗并蒂的樱桃，另一只随着横山的动作在他嘴角边摇晃，轻轻拍打着他的脸颊。

“要咬好，如果咬破了，或者弄掉了，就不给尝了哟。”最后一句话是贴在耳边说的。

两根手指不打招呼地塞了进来，借着残余的一点点湿粘的润滑，依然有些胀痛。横山的领口在刚才的一系列过程中敞开了，此时压在他身上掰他大腿，使他的鼻尖正好碰到那一片裸露的皮肤，味道是冰冰凉凉的鲜奶油包裹着新鲜出炉的蛋糕体，饥饿感和性欲一同汹涌地在他体内叫嚣。口中的樱桃表皮已经被含得湿透，仿佛下一秒就要破开，流出新鲜的汁液。虽然他尝不到樱桃本身的味道，诱人的奶香却是切实地近在咫尺。

他在这气氛中短暂地昏沉了一刻，手指还在他体内搅动，带出轻微的水声。摩擦过一处时强烈的快感让他呜咽一声，樱桃被咬破了，无味的果汁沿着来不及闭合的牙齿向下流，进入咽喉，被条件反射地吞咽了。

横山早有预料似地，凑上来把樱桃柄叼走，抽出手，拉起衣摆，在赤裸的胸膛擦了两把，粘液在微弱光线下泛出淫靡的水光。他甩了甩刘海，脸色是欲望的潮红。

“失败了，看来，只能换我来尝你了。”

肌肉环被强行打开，伴随着饱胀感，第一下就进得极深。锦户不得不咬住自己的指节，制止下意识要发出的脸红心跳的呻吟。肉体摩擦的感觉过于强烈，快感大于痛感。横山进出的动作激起一阵阵颤栗，空调的温度偏高，微微汗湿了后背。他松开牙齿，渴求地启唇。

“想接吻……”

横山压着他的腿快速地干他，闻声笑了一下，掌心压住他的嘴唇：“不给。”

在窒息感中难耐地咬了咬嘴唇，这种行为更加加深了他的渴望。于是他辗转地舔吻那掌心，身体被顶得一晃一晃，呻吟断断续续，全被闷在下面。横山受不了地收回掌心，把他转成个跪趴的姿势，让他彻底接触不到。掐着他被撞红的屁股，插出咕啾咕啾的水声。

看得见吃不着，他忧愁地叹了半口气，只来得及探半口，横山的手就摸向了他硬得流水的下体，手心有一下没一下揉弄敏感的前端，是个前后夹击的姿态。他压着嗓子可怜兮兮地喊横山君横山君，是个告饶的架势，对方终于喘息着把他转了回来。

磨了磨牙，锦户对着那晃动的莹白肩头，一口咬了上去。

“你是小狗吗？”横山惩罚地在他大腿上掐了一把，给了他一个一触即分的吻，那种烘焙食物的甘美香味随即被渡到口中，同时加快了冲刺的速度。

白牙齿咬着一点粉红的舌尖，锦户直直对着对方眼睛，讨好地笑。“汪。”

听见横山暗骂一声，最后几下越来越重，他在高潮的眩晕感中想：

啊，被蛋糕吃掉了。

fin


End file.
